yennypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yessy
Yessyka Marie Lopez,better known as "Yessy" is Yunny's younger daughter, Yenny's younger sister and Yanny's third granddaughter (after Yenny and Keyla). She is also Keyla's cousin and Yomar's half-sister. She has very large feet just like the rest of her family and pink-mauve hair. Recently it has been revealed that she has the ability to speak like everyone else, but she only did this with Zacha. Since then she has begun speaking with others and was recently seen making a phone call on her own. On January 5, 2013 she was shown standing for the first time. This is the first time she has shown the ability to comfortably stand since she was introduced back in 2007. Trivia * Her birthday is January 25, 2007; the date in which she was first introduced on the Yenny strip. * Like the rest of the Lopez family, she is extremely ticklish and has a hyper-ticklish birthmark just under her navel. Throughout the series when she was a baby, she has had her feet tickled numerous times, especially by Yenny who seems to love playfully tickling her from time to time. However, Yenny learned the hard way that tickling Yessy's feet for a prolonged period of time can trigger very messy diaper results and frequent showers. * In the May 31, and June 4, 2007 strips, Cheecaca displayed feelings of love towards Yessy, which Yessy shared in turn with a kiss on his nose. The thought of Yessy and Cheecaca being in a future relationship has, of course, greatly disturbed Yenny. * It can be assumed that Yessy is the only member of the Lopez family that actually likes to be tickled. Evidence of his is how she doesn't try to get away from Cheecaca when he tickles her feet more than once. * Technically the first incarnation of the Yessy character appeared in the March 2002 issue of the digital comic "Yenny's Ticklish Adventures" however was introduced as Yenny's long lost sister and was comparable in age (possible late teens to early 20's) although the circumstances that lead to their separation was never revealed since the series/plot never met a resolution. Her design was also a bit different than the older version of Yessy depicted later; with a more slender form closer to Yenny albeit a bit shorter with a larger bust, thinner face more closely resembling Yunny, longer pigtails tied lower on her head and like her sister, has two birthmarks; one just below her navel, the other on her right breast. It can be assumed that Alvarez opted to reboot her as a newborn to avoid doing another "sibling of mysterious circumstances" plot device too similar to Yomar. Gallery Comic-yenny-lopez-24494853-600-730.gif Comic-yenny-lopez-24753390-600-863.gif 737525_10151369967749345_423423141_o.jpg 901686_10151575082289345_1208316818_o.jpg Comics-yenny-lopez-16831483-600-165.gif Comics-yenny-lopez-16831485-600-165.gif Comics-yenny-lopez-17265437-600-165.gif Yessy_first_appearance_2002.jpg|Yessy's "first appearance" in 2002 Yen.yen110320.gif yen070125.gif|Yessy made her very first apperance when she was born. yen070202.gif|Yunny tries to put her daughter,Yessy to sleep. yen070203.gif|Yunny wanted Yenny to babysit Yessy. yen070216.gif yen070305.gif|Yenny is thinking what Yessy's future looks like. yen070312.gif|Yessy is playing with Buke. yen070320.gif|Yunny is giving Yessy a bath. yen090108.gif|Yessy is learning how to walk with the help of Zacha. yen070530.gif|Yessy woke up by Cheecaca. yen071203.gif|Yessy is standing on her two feet. yen080317.gif|yenny is giving Yessy another bath. yen071211.gif|Yessy discovers the tickling birthmark on Yenny's foot. yen070526.gif daf3e1508b03012d63f500163e41dd5b.gif|Yenny kissed Yessy before she left. Category:Characters Category:Lopez Family Category:Villa Los Kubos Category:A to Z